


blood is not always thicker than water

by kingalice19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Flirting, Hate Speech, Multi, Pirates, Royalty, Violence, i dont know what else to tag, maybe nsfw but maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingalice19/pseuds/kingalice19
Summary: A pirate story that i was bored and wrote
Relationships: Katerina fenix (oc)/ Damien Mortem (oc), Other couples mentioned later





	1. two character descriptions before next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the original character concepts but they may of changed a little in the story

Main

Katerina Fenix: She was born a princess. She disguised herself as male while in the castle to practice and learn sword skills. She is strong and independent. She doesn't take shit from anyone and will stand up for herself no matter what. She still has her insecurities that cause her anxiety. She sometimes gets in her own head and thinks she will be abandoned even though she knows she is wrong sometimes. She has no problem killing most of the time with the exception of children and the elderly meaning people who cant fight back and are easy targets. she is smart and knows how to defend herself and fight. She is not weak in any way even if she has no visible muscle. She is 20 years old.

Appearance wise she has shoulder length wavy brunette. She has hazel eyes and her skin is a pretty white. No matter how long she's been a pirate she cant seem to get a tan. He has a few light scars on her arms and back from combat. she is 5’3”. she has a slim waist and weighs 120 pounds overall. She usually wears black pants with different long sleeved shirts that vary in color. the shirts are tucked into the pants.

real name is Katherine Morgan

Damian Black: He was born to a poor family who sold him to a pirate crew as a slave. He got lucky the captain was a kind person who took care of and cared for his crew. When the captain died during battle he as the second in command took over the ship and he treated his crew with the respect they deserved. He is thought of as ruthless ti his enemies and polite society but everyone in his crew is like family. Most of the old crew retired from the pirate job due to getting older so he made his own new crew. When he met Katerina he had been captain for about 3 years. He is 25 years old. He is sarcastic and brave. Sometimes reckless but his recklessness comes from a smart plan with low risk. He likes to tease his crew and is a bit of a flirt. He shares the killing rule that Katerina has. He holds those he trusts close to his hears because he dent want to lose them.

Appearance wise he has some muscle and he has slightly tanned skin. He has battle scars on his body and one on his left cheek. He has grey blue eyes he is 5’6”. he weighs 150 pounds. He usually wears a long coat with pants and long sleeved shirt.

Side characters

-ill describe them as they appear


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story takes place in the future but some sort of disaster occurred sending the world back to something similar to the middle ages. Not many future technology and advancements survived only indoor plumbing and refrigerators.

When I woke up today i knew it was going to be a horrible day. Today was the day the new king was to be coronated and the day after there would be a ball to celebrate Dimantes new king. My father had just died 5 days ago and my mother was already handing power of the kingdom to another man. I wasn’t close to my father nor did i really feel anything when he died. He wasn't the greatest person with the greatest beliefs but he gave me freedoms my mother did no because I was born female. My father lent me his clothes begrudgingly because he knew the knights wouldn't let me train with them otherwise. I also would not be allowed in the war room if i was not a male because women are too sentimental and too stupid to understand war strategies. When my father died it was June 11 6271. I had turned 20 two days before he had died. I did not attend my step fathers coronation I had snuck out in simple clothes I stole from a maid and wondered around shops and met up with my one friend. He was a peasant and he did not know I was the princess and future queen. To him I was just the daughter of a Iron smith because thats what I told him and thats what my “father” told him when in reality I had just paid some random iron smith to say he was my dad. My friend was Marcus he has a mop of unruly brown hair that he refuses to style hazel eyes with a light tan. He always smelled like baked goods because his mom was a baker in town. He was sweet and a bit protective of me. We hung out he bought ice-cream for the both of us and later in the afternoon I bought us matching stuffed animals. 

At around 5 pm i had to go back so i said good bye and snuck back into the castle and went to my room where i proceeded to change into a black sundress and lock my door. About 30 minutes later i heard a knock on my door and there stood a maid informing me that my mother and step father wanted to speak to me. I went to my fathers now step fathers office. Once I entered my mother was no where insight it was only my mothers new husband. He had an angry look in his eyes and tried to look intimidating but his looks betrayed him. He had a beer belly even though I had seen him exercise every now and again. He didn't have much hair on his head. His eyes were a dark brown and his skin was tan. He just glared at me hoping I would be intimidated but when I wasn't he began to yell. “WHY WERE YOU NOT AT THE CEREMONY STANDING BY ME AND YOUR MOTHER? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD THAT MAKE ME LOOK? YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR NEW KING AND YOUR NEW FATHER!!” He kept getting closer each yelled sentence. I didn't back away I looked at him uninterested waiting for him to finish his tirade. He got angrier at my lack of respect. Once he finished yelling I left his office refusing to acknowledge his anger or him in general. 

I waited in the hallway hiding behind a plant because he yelled for someone to fetch my mother. My mother came not even ten minutes later almost like she was close by because she expected the private meeting to go bad. My mother was attractive so I never understood why she would settle for my step father. My mother was 5’0” with long straight black hair beautiful hazel eyes and perfectly tan skin. She wasn't a good person so maybe thats why but back to her entering his office. Once she was inside his office I opened the door slightly and heard their conversation. My step father said that I needed to be sent to Miss Eugenia's Ladies in training Academy. That place had a reputation for breaking rebellious princesses will. My mother agreed with him by mentioning that no man would marry me if I didn't become a proper lady. They both agreed to make arrangements for me to go in 6 days. I was so mad after hearing that betrayal from my own mother. I let the door fully close and snuck into the armory and stole two swords and a dagger. I hid those in a secret chamber in the walls of my room.   
The next night came quickly since I usually have dinner alone in my room. I opted out of breakfast and lunch with my so called family and ate alone in my room. Once night hit my mother put a new gown in my bed for me to put on for the ball. I changed into a black skirt and tucked a white button up under it instead of wearing the ball gown. I came down to the ball grabbed some desserts and rushed back to my room before anyone could talk to me. I was in no way going to celebrate my step fathers coronation. My mother came barging into my room after two hours of me being absent. She physically dragged me by the arm down stairs to the ball room where she kept introducing me to royal princes hoping I fought ones fancy but I didn't I was not about to play nice. I was my usual self who was a bit rude and blunt about what I thought about people. My mother was not pleased and sent me back to my room if all I was going to do was embarrass the Morgan name.

Five days left before I was to be sent away and in that time I was not about to spend time with the two people sending me away no matter how many servants came to fetch me or how many meals I was to have alone. Well actually I did not usually eat alone. I snuck out of the castle in stolen clothes the four days after the ball. I ate breakfast and lunch with Marcus and his lovely family who did not question why I was eating two out of my three meals at their home instead of my own. It also helped that I didn't spend all day at their home. Me and Marcus would hang out for an hour after breakfast and after luck but after that I would leave and train at a tavern downtown in order to gain some strength. I always snuck back in to the castle before dinner so no one would get extra suspicious. I had my dinner delivered to my room and I ate it alone in my bedroom. 

The night before I was to be sent away I changed into a pair of black pants, a white button up, and a pair of black faux leather boots that reached about halfway below my knees than my father had secretly bought for me. I also took out the two swords and the dagger i had stolen from my hiding spot. I hid the dagger in my left boot and hid one of the swords under the bed. I then pushed the my oak closet against the door and held the other sword close to me while i laid on my bed and closed my eyes to at least have some sleep.


	3. chapter 2

I was woken up a couple hours later as soon as the rooster sang by the sound of the closet scraping my stone flooring. I quickly got up and in a fighting stance. Who came into my room was two guards laughing and joking. I lunged at then and plunged my sword into his chest and out in one swift motion before moving back to a safe distance. The guard who got stabbed had a shocked look on his face before he fell face first into the floor with his own blood beginning to pool around him. The second guard called for back up after seeing his dead co worker on the floor. My bedroom was now filled with 15 guards armed with a sword. We fought for half an hour but I ultimately lost the fight. I managed to kill 12 guards not counting the first one I killed. I had only used the two sword and kept the dagger hidden knowing the dagger would not assure me victory. My clean white shirt was now splattered with blood of the dead guards. Out of the remaining three guards one was injured and taken to get first aid. I was uninjured but tired and the two guards that were not injured grabbed me by my arms and carried me to the ship that would be taking me to the kingdom of Sagradia where the academy was located. 

I was pushed into a room with a small wooden bed with a suitcase with some clothes. The bed had two sheets on it and three pillows. I decided to push the bed against the door since I saw it had no lock. I had taken the sheets and pillows off of the bed and set the thicker sheet down on the floor as a makeshift mattress and placed the three pillows on it. I used the lighter blanket to cover my body up. I needed to rest in order to get my strength up. I did not trust the guards not to come in and hurt me for killing their friends and colleagues. To my shock they did not try to come into my shitty little room all night. I got up and pulled the bed back enough for me to get out of the room but also that i would know if someone came to the room while I was not there. I went to where the loud voices of men could be heard. What I walked into was what appeared to be the dinning room since there sat a handful of men who I assumed were guards were eating breakfast. The conversation died as soon as I walked in and served myself some food.

Three days of being given the silent treatment or the stink eye went by rather quickly. Before very meal I worked out in my room and took a short shower. I usually wore basic colored sundresses. I washed my bloodied clothes on the second day at sea. The pants had been blood free and easy to clean but the shirt had permanent blood stains on it. On the third day when we docked I had elected to wear my outfit from the day I was carried on board with the dagger still safely hidden.

I was escorted out of the ship by three guards one behind me and one to my right and one to my left no guard wanted to be in front of me. I think they were afraid to be stabbed in the back. Funnily enough I chose to behave myself. We walked for a about twenty minutes till we reached our destination Miss Eugenia’s mansion academy. The mansions exterior was pretty and clean. The outside walls were a light pink and tinted windows. It was also surrounded by a large black fence. Since I behaved and the fence was there they walked me to the mansions door and left sure I would not be able to escape. I walked inside and stood around like I was a lost peasant who had wondered in. One of the women there who I assumed was an instructor of sorts bought that I was a lost peasant girl and escorted me out my bag in tow. I walked to where I had seen a pretty busy dress shop and walked in asking to speak with the owner about selling some dresses made in Dimantes for royalty. That quickly got me a meeting with the owner and I sold my ten light colored sundresses and six long gowns of varying light colors. This got me 500 gold which I put in my bag that now only had a couple of shirts,pants, sundresses, undergarments, skirts, and corsets. 

I walked to the shady part of town knowing there would probably be a bar there I could hide in for a bit incase the guards were still roaming about. I will admit I got a little lost and wondered around for an hour or two until I found a rundown looking bar. I made my way inside and took a seat on a stool by the counter and ordered a pint of beer. It was five gold but it wasn't bad once you took a good swig. A tall greasy haired man took a seat besides me and said,” Whats a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?” I didn't answer and ignored him.

“girls like you need a big strong man to keep them safe and todays your lucky day because ill protect you for a cheap price.” I was getting annoyed his voice was dripping with sleaze so I decided to pipe up.

“Listen creep im going to tell you three things. one Im fine on my own. two I would rather die than pay you what you want. and three I could take you on and win so you are unnecessary.” I said that with the most venom I could muster and thats a lot.

He didn't like what I said so he grabbed my hand and growled out loud enough that only I could hear,” I was trying to be nice you little bitch but now you are going to come with me you like it or not.” He had no intention of letting me go so I casually reached into my boots and took out my dagger slashing his hand. He let me go and backed away but i lunged at him and stabbed his arm. Thats when something unexpected happened some guy broke a stool over the creeps head and proceeded to grab my hand and kiss it. My helper was suave and very handsome. He had some muscle and his eyes were a stunning shed of grey blue. His messy brown hair looked soft and clean. He was taller than me but he was also close to my age. I later found out he was 25. He had tanned skin and a delicious accent (gambit from xmen).


End file.
